


Radiance

by Sheenapple



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash is sappy, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple
Summary: Ash and Eiji go on vacation to Cape Cod.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestive, but not necessarily sexual.
> 
> This is my first fic, hope you enjoy!!

The rays of the sun felt hot on Ash’s skin; he was thankful Eiji had covered him in sunscreen prior to coming here. A light, cool breeze blew from the ocean, contrasting with the heat of the sun and the sand. It was a perfect day.

The beach was quite empty, giving the two boys privacy. After placing an umbrella on a spot far from the tide, they sat by each other underneath its shade. Ash’s surroundings gave him a feeling of peace; the crashing waves, the clear sky, the golden sand, and most importantly, being in Eiji’s company. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” said the black-haired boy, holding his knees to his chest. His eyes were fixated on the horizon, seemingly fascinated with the view. 

“No problem,” Ash smirked. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

Not long ago, the two had confessed their feelings and entered an exclusive relationship. Things didn’t change much from the time they were just friends, as Ash and Eiji had always been affectionate with one another. They’d started, however, going on proper dates; Ash enjoyed taking Eiji out to dinner, and watching movies while holding the other close. 

Despite cherishing those dates, Ash longed to take Eiji somewhere the two could be alone; somewhere he could hear the boy’s breathing and his heartbeats, being free from the chaos of the city. When imagining a place like that, Ash’s mind drifted to Cape Cod, his childhood home. 

Memories of Cape Cod were, for the most part, unpleasant. It was there that his downfall began; where he first was violated, and first killed another person. During the few, distressing years Ash had spent living in Cape Cod, there was one place that brought him solace: The beach. 

By bringing Eiji here, he thought, they could share that tranquility. New memories would be made, memories that were tender and happy rather than terrifying. So, a few days before summer vacation started, he shared the trip idea with his boyfriend. As expected, Eiji agreed. 

Scooting closer to Eiji, Ash rested his head on the other's shoulder. Soon, their fingers had interlocked on top of the soft sand. 

"Don't fall asleep on me!" Eiji snickered, noticing Ash's heavy-lidded eyes. "I know you woke up early, but the beach is not a place to sleep."

"I'm not going to, silly," Ash assured. "I just like being close to you, anything wrong with that?". 

"No. I like it too." 

Eiji smiled as he ran his fingers through the blond's hair. They turned to face each other, their lips just a few centimeters apart, before Ash pulled the boy into a kiss. 

It was unusual for them, kissing at a place where others could see. Most of the time, the couple preferred keeping their affections private. But today, something about Eiji drew in Ash like nothing ever had before; he looked irresistible. Maybe it was the way his tan skin glistened in the sun, maybe his soft hair blowing in the wind, maybe the look of wonder in his dark eyes. 

Little by little, the chaste kiss turned heavier, Ash slipping his tongue in Eiji's mouth with a moan. The other mimicked his actions, their tongues touching as they sunk deeper into each other. 

Grabbing onto Ash's waist, Eiji pulled his lover closer. He no longer cared if anyone was watching; right now, he and Ash were the only ones left in the world. All that existed was him, the love of his life, and the sound of the ebbing tide. 

The two would briefly separate before their lips met again. Eiji began to let out little hums of pleasure, each making Ash's heart skip a beat. How could he have gotten so lucky? To be kissing someone so perfect was the best thing to have happened in his life; he didn't have the right to ask for more. 

They pulled their lips apart for the last time, Ash keeping his eyes on Eiji's. Large, dark brown eyes he could get lost in, as vast as the ocean itself. The dark-haired boy gave him the most adorable smile, a flush of red spreading across his cheeks. Hadn't they just been all over each other, Ash would have guessed that Eiji had already gotten a sunburn. 

"I want to go swimming," he said. "Let's go to the water, Ash."

Once again, the Japanese boy placed his hand on his boyfriend's. 

"Sure. Think you can beat me there?" 

"You'll have to buy me popsicles if I do."

…

The tide was low, and the sea was warm. Ash and Eiji playfully splashed each other, laughter blending in with the sounds of the ocean. Behind them, the sun was starting to set, spreading hues of pink, orange, and purple across the sky. Ash noticed as his boyfriend’s gaze turned to the horizon, interrupting their teasing. 

“The view is beautiful,” Eiji commented. He let his feet slide off the sandy ground, lower body sinking into the water. 

Ash did the same, swimming towards the black-haired boy and reaching to grab his hand. 

“You’re more beautiful,” he remarked, hoping Eiji wouldn’t find the compliment too cheesy. He truly looked beautiful, wet hair slicked back and dreamy eyes reflecting the sunlight. 

“That’s so sappy, Ash.”

“What? I’m being honest.” 

Eiji brought up his hand and pinched the blond’s cheek, earning a chuckle from him. 

"Thank you, then. You're beautiful too." 

He leaned in to give Ash more kisses, the feeling of their lips touching being addictive. Ash kissed back with enthusiasm, burying his fingers in the other's silky black locks. 

"I know I already said this," said Eiji, in a half-whisper. “But I’m glad you brought me here. Thank you.” 

"We can come every summer," Ash suggested, happy that Eiji was content with his choice of destination. Maybe he'd get them a summer home, a quaint little cottage they could decorate with his boyfriend's photography. They'd spent the hot summer days at the beach, and the evenings snuggling in front of the TV. 

"I like that. As long as you stay with me, I'll come to the beach with you every year."

"Then I guess I'll have to stay."

There was shared laughter, and the two were unable to resist one more kiss before leaving the water. 

………

Once the sun had set, Ash and Eiji decided it was time to head back to the cabin they’d rented. Together, they helped each other dry off, then stuffed their belongings into Eiji’s cute beach tote. Though the day was over, both their hearts were still warm with the memories they’d made. 

“You did not buy me popsicles,” Eiji pointed out. “Even though I beat you to the water.”

Ash rolled his eyes, smirking as he wrapped his arms around the other. 

“There’s an ice cream place on the way. I’ll get you something there, okay?”

“Sounds good.” 

The two walked home in an embrace, the scent of sun lotion and ocean air lingering on their skin. The night sky was brimming with shiny little stars; this was a sight neither of them could enjoy in New York City. Looking upwards, Eiji searched for constellations, which Ash quickly took notice of. 

“You find anything?” the blond asked. 

“Orion,” Eiji replied. “It’s right there.”

His index finger traced over a pentagon, then two lines that extended from it. “Do you see?”

Ash nodded, catching sight of the constellation Eiji had pointed out. It was adorable, he thought, the way his boyfriend had memorized its name and shape. Someday it’d be fun to lie with him outside, looking for constellations with his help. 

“I see it now,” he said. “You’re amazing.” 

Eiji shot Ash a loving smile, then thanked him with a kiss. 

Both had lost count of the times they’d kissed throughout the day. But it was useless to count, as in the days to come, they’d kiss again and again and again.

They had all the time in the world to do so.


End file.
